mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
King Sombra/Gallery
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 King Sombra in a hologram S3E01.png|A vision of King Sombra in Princess Celestia's flashback. Sombra full body view flashback on balcony S3E1.png|Full body view King Sombra in The Crystal Empire S3E01.png|King Sombra, looking before the Crystal Ponies. King Sombra and his castle S03E01.png|His dark empire. King Sombra right before being turned to shadow S3E1.png|Standing fierce and proud - but not for long! Sombra before turning to shadow S3E1.png|King Sombra being defeated. Sombra turning to shadow S3E1.png|Sombra being turned into shadow. Sombra being banished S3E1.png|Sombra being imprisoned. Giant shadow appears S3E1.png|King Sombra emerges. King Sombra's eyes at the top of the shadow S3E1.png|Sombra in shadow form. King Sombra's shadow S3E1.png|King Sombra's shadow. Sombra beginning the pursuit S3E1.png|King Sombra chases the ponies. Shining Armor & Spike run S3E1.png|Run!! Run, little ones!! King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png|Sombra's shadow form seen in the background. Shining Armor vs King Sombra 1 S3E1.png|'The showdown' King Sombra's eyes S3E01.png|Come back, ponies! Sombra evading Shining Armor's magic S3E1.png|The face of terror. Shining Armor vs King Sombra 2 S3E1.png|King Sombra and Shining Armor. King Sombra eyes flash S3E1.png|A Crystal Pony's vision of Sombra. King Sombra's eyes S3E1.png|King Sombra's eyes watch the empire. King Sombra appears S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 King Sombra goes to the Empire S3E2.png|King Sombra Sombra and the Crystal Empire S3E2.png|He can see his way to the empire. King Sombra tries to stop Cadance S3E2.png|What the...? King Sombra attempts to get into the Crystal Empire S03E02.png|Almost in. King Sombra losses horn S3E2.png|Ah, his horn is chipped. Sombra approaching S3E2.png|My Crystal Empire! Sombra using dark magic S3E2.png|"Yes.. crystals..." Illusion window S03E02.png|'This is what it looks like for The Crystal Empire alternate ending'. Twilight sitting on the floor S3E2.png|King Sombra, has taken over. Sombra's Victory S3E02.png|The unicorn, has failed her test. Sombra appears S3E2.png|I must get to my crystal ponies. Sombra evil laughter S3E2.png|Evil laughter. Sombra regenerating horn S3E2.png|Sombra regenerating his horn. King Sombra sees the Crystal Heart S03E02.png|Nooo, my kingdom. Sombra notices activity near crystal heart S3E2.png|Grr! Sombra looks down at Crystal Pony S3E02.png|King Sombra looking down at a Crystal Pony Sombra appears before Crystal Ponies S3E02.png|Sombra enters the empire. King Sombra cloud looking at pony S3E2.png|"My crystal slaves..." King Sombra noticing Spike S3E2.png|No! My Crystal Heart. King Sombra rushing to Spike S3E2.png|"That is mine!" King Sombra about to catch the Crystal Heart S3E2.png|"Ready or not, little dragon, here I come!" Sombra's body returned S3E2.png|King Sombra's body has returned. Sombra happy over body returned S3E2.png|And he's happy about that. King Sombra sees the crystal heart S3E2.jpg|Keeping an eye on the Crystal Heart. Sombra licking his lips S3E2.png| Creepy! King Sombra smiles S3E2.jpg|Ooh yes, it's mine now. Sombra mouth wide open S3E2.png|Sombra's mouth wide open. King Sombra denied S3E2.png|''Denied!'' King Sombra observing the changing circumstances S03E02.png|''He totally didn't expect this'' Sombra 'What' S3E2.png|"What?" Sombra watching ground become crystal S3E2.png|Standing on a sharp piece of crystal.. King Sombra "Stop!" S3E02.png|..W-what's happening? King Sombra just before death S3E2.png|...My empire! King Sombra exploding 1 S3E2.png|Oh come on, I just got my body back! King Sombra exploding 2 S3E2.png|"Well, this sucks.." King Sombra's defeat S3E2.png|King Sombra turning into crystal before getting shattered. King Sombra exploding S3E2.png|King Sombra explodes. Season five The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 King Sombra steps out onto the castle balcony S5E25.png Sombra looking out over the Crystal Empire S5E25.png King Sombra looking at his army S5E25.png King Sombra appears through the smoke S5E25.png King Sombra rising on a crystal spire S5E25.png King Sombra laughing maniacally S5E25.png Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png IDW comics Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg|Midtown comics variant featuring King Sombra on the cover. Midtown Variant Issue 5.jpg Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg King Sombra in Comic issue 17.png Comic issue 18 cover B.png IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png Comic issue 18 hot topic cover.png Comic issue 18 Mane 6 meet Sombra.png Comic issue 18 Sombra and Celestia.png Comic issue 19 credits page.jpg Comic issue 19 page 3.jpg Comic issue 19 page 4.jpg Comic issue 19 page 5.jpg Comic issue 19 page 6.jpg Comic issue 19 page 7.jpg Comic issue 20 page 1.jpg Comic issue 20 page 3.jpg Comic issue 20 page 4.jpg Comic issue 20 page 8.jpg Comic issue 20 page 9.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 20 page 15.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A uncolored.jpg Comic issue 25 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 30 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Comic issue 35 cover RI colorless.jpg Comic issue 35 credits page.jpg Comic issue 35 page 1.jpg Comic issue 35 page 2.jpg Comic issue 35 page 3.jpg Comic issue 35 page 4.jpg Comic issue 36 cover A.jpg Comic issue 36 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 36 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Comic issue 36 page 1.jpg Comic issue 36 page 2.jpg Comic issue 36 page 3.jpg Comic issue 36 page 4.png Comic issue 36 page 5.png Comic issue 37 cover A.jpg Comic issue 37 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 37 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 37 page 2.jpg Comic issue 37 page 3.jpg Comic issue 37 page 4.jpg Comic issue 37 page 5.jpg Sombra being read to FF issue 4.png FIENDship is Magic issue 1 cover A.jpg FIENDship is Magic King Sombra IDW teaser.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 4.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 Chestnut Falls and Sombra.png FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 5.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 Sombra and Hope.png FIENDship is Magic trade paperback cover.jpg FIENDship is Magic trade paperback SDCC cover.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) King Sombra MLP Mobile Game.png King Sombra Castle MLP Mobile game.png Merchandise Season 3 DVD back.png German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png King sombra in elements of harmony book by anzu18-d68czwd.png|King Sombra in Elements on Harmony book. King Sombra trading card.jpg|King Sombra trading card front. King Sombra trading card series 2 back.jpg|King Sombra trading card back. Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg King Sombra trading card series 2 front.jpg King Sombra trading card back.jpg MLP CCG Crystal Games booster pack.jpg King Sombra card MLP CCG.jpg King Sombra, Supreme Leader card MLP CCG.png Mythical Sombra T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Ponies vs. Villians - Villains Design Contest WeLoveFine.png My Little Pony UltraPRO Villains Play Mat.jpg Art of Equestria - King Sombra concept art.png Art of Equestria King Sombra concept art 2.jpg Miscellaneous King Sombra wedding quiz icons.png|From Hasbro's Wedding Quiz. Pony wedding game.png Promotional The Crystal Empire preview image EW.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg|A scene from The Crystal Empire as a desktop background. GetGlue sticker The Crystal Empire.png|Getglue sticker featuring King Sombra Season 3 promo King Sombra.png|Season 3 promo King Sombra Princess Cadance Crystal Empire Seek and Find.png|King Sombra in the Crystal Empire Seek and Find game. King Sombra boss Adventure ponies 2.jpg MLP "Welcome to the Herd" article in Filipino magazine.png MLP "What unlikely thing will happen next" Facebook photo.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg